


Relax

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [174]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set early in their time in Alexandria the group takes a moment to relax and bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something like this after all of the scariness in the last few episodes.

There were few moments where everything seemed like it might be okay and life might actually be good again, in between the days of fear from walkers and other people who might attack. It was important to grab those moments and make the best of them, however you could. So Carol took it upon herself to organize a night for their whole group, their whole family, to spend time together. They hadn’t been in Alexandria for very long, but she was already learning how to game the system, as Carl put it, and she had gotten some of the microwavable popcorn that Olivia kept hidden in the supply depot.

Eugene had connected with a few other science fiction lovers, and had managed to borrow a set of Star Wars movies for the evening. He was trying to explain the order in which they should be watched, for the fifth time, to Rosita, as Abraham rolled his eyes. Glenn and Maggie were laughing at the scene, curled up on the couch behind the trio, and Rick was handing out large pillows and throw blankets for the people who had chosen to lounge on the floor. Carol couldn’t help herself, she was smiling, and Tara noticed it.

“Good day finally, hmm?” Tara had been helping get the popcorn ready and spilt into bowls for everyone to share. She had suggested that they could invite some of the new friends they had made, and Daryl had suggested inviting Aaron and Eric, but Carol was glad that it was just their group at the moment. They had been pulled in so many direction just after their arrival, it was nice to have a moment where they could relax together. They had even convinced Sasha to let go of her rifle for the night and the young woman was chatting with Carl about their favorite characters as the teen set up the movie in the dvd player.

“It has been a good day, a very good day. We’re lucky to have it.” Carol handed Tara one of the bowls so it could be taken into the other room, “I just hope the rest of the night is as good, and safe.”


End file.
